1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a magnetic-force interactive fan, and more particularly to a magnetic-force interactive fan that synchronously swings blades to produce wind by repulsive magnetic force and elastic force.
2. Description of Related Art
Because electronic products have been developed rapidly in recent years, electronic components are increasingly powerful and size of the electronic components is gradually reduced. However, heat generated from the electronic components per unit area is also getting higher. Traditionally, the heat-dissipating fin and rotary fan are used to solve the problem of heat dissipation, such as for the computer CPU. However, the rotary fan usually occupies larger space and has the problem of noise after used for a long time.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a magnetic-force interactive fan that synchronously swings blades to produce wind by repulsive magnetic force and elastic force to overcome the problem of heat dissipation.